Every Moment
by Silverkiss-Iceheart
Summary: A continuation of my previous story, Every Atom Of You And Every Atom Of Me. Every Moment takes place after the Avengers were formed, and is from the perspective of the Daemons. Featuring the moment in which Stark Tower begins to feel like home.
1. Malchior and Amarisa

This is another part of my Daemon!Verse series. It has no strict timeline and in mostly bits of interaction from the perspective of the Daemons. Most specifically, the moment when Stark Tower begins to feel like home to them.

Disclaimer: I do not own. No amount of willpower, sad sighs, glaring, daydreaming or scheming will change that.

* * *

><p>Tony Stark was confusing. That was Malchior's thought as he watched the man from where he was concealed, wrapped around Bruce's neck. His thick coils decently well hidden under his shirt. Anyone who looked could tell that he was a snake, but there was no indication of species or gender. And that was how they both liked it. But right now it felt strange. With Tony twisting in circles, trying to find a screwdriver he'd put in his pocket not five minutes ago. Waving away Dum-E who was trying to reach for the screwdriver and directing Butterfingers. Jarvis was trying and failing to point out the screwdriver, exasperation evident even though his voice was the same as always. But it was Amarisa that Malchior was watching closest. The polecat was scampering around, over furniture as if it wasn't there, through holograms, over Tony's shoulder. Chittering the whole way. Bruce was almost frightened of them. The complete chaos they embodied, against the serenity he had sought out for years.<p>

"I do hope your not planning to run away again Bruce. Because you just might have to leave me behind." Malchior hissed in his ear, sliding carefully down his arm. It had been years since he had left his hiding spot in front of other last time had been with Betty, after her there had been no one they trusted enough. So as Malchior touched the cold surface of the table, Bruce gasped, jerking as his eyes widened in faint panic. The sound was drowned out by the chaos of the room. And Malchior shivered, sending a quick reassurace to Bruce as he began to move across the table. It was Jarvis who noticed first, naturally, and the AI fell silent.

And after Jarvis, it was Amarisa. Coming up the table at top speed, before skidding to a screeching halt when she saw him. She let out a single delighted squeak, seeming conflicted between pouncing on him and giving him space. It was her shock that finally caught Tony's attention, who's eyes, instead of going to Malchior, went to Bruce. That was what cemented the decision. Because when Malchior finally revealed himself, Tony's first thought was of Bruce. It was a sign of safety, a sign of someone who actually cared. And Malchior wasn't concerned about the excitement, the chaos that Tony radiated. Because for once, they were around people who might actually be able to control the Hulk. And once, just this once, Malchior wanted to put their happiness first. Just this once after the evidence they'd seen that they were around people who could handle them. That they wouldn't hurt people. It felt like it might just be worth the risk.

"The screwdriver is in your back pocket Tony. And I don't suppose you know somewhere warm around here Amarisa?" His cultured voice was silky, with a subtle hiss that came with all reptiles. He sounded dangerous, and it was to their credit that Amarisa only bounced in excitement, chatting at top speed in her eagerness to show him her favorite spot. Leaving Bruce and Tony to trail behind them to keep from pulling on the Bond, while Tony checked his pocket for the missing screwdriver. "Come on Mal, right this way. It's part of the machinary that runs the house, so its always warm. Plus, if you add a couple of pillows, comfy." She danced across the tables, making flying leaps from one surface to the next before she landed on the pillows she'd mentioned.

Malchior made a slower pace, noticing everything that was normally blocked from his vision when he was in hiding. There was only so much you can see while trying not to be seen. And half of his mind was aware of Bruce, trying to return to watching Tony, despite his Daemon's abrupt decision. Feeling vulnerable and shaken, and still trying to pretend that everything was okay. But Bruce needed to feel vulnerable, needed to let someone in. And if Malchior had to leave the only place he felt safe to do it, then he would. Amarisa bounced in place as he reached the small concave, that looked as if Tony had subconsciously had his daemon in mind when he designed it. It was often the case, people designing things that suited their daemon's needs without even thinking about it.

"You like?" She asked, settling down, half curled on top of one of the round pillows. "It's perfect." He wove carefully between the pillows, winding around one of them. The hot metal surface was better than any warm fabric. And just a few feet away, Tony was back at work, with Bruce watching him, clearly amused as he began to relax. They were used to change of all sorts. Different places, people, customs, food, languages, climates. And now they were changing the only constant in their life. And it was scary.

"Tell me about Tony, Amarisa." He said softly, eyes at half mast, still watching the room, but willing to let his guard down. "Please, call me Risa. Or Amy. But no one calls me Amy except Pepper and Cyrilla. Anyways, first thing you need to know about Tony is: He's an idiot. No joke. Can't feed himself, forgets to sleep, forgets that he's injured. And don't ever ask him what day it is, chances are he doesn't know what month it is. Hey Tony! What month is it?" The last part was shouted, causing Tony to stutter to a stop as he tried to come up with an answer. And Malchior laughed quietly, a rasping sound that was harsh on the ear and more unnerving that his hiss was. "Its.. still April right?"

Risa snickered, while Bruce reminded him that the month was in fact, June. "See what I mean? If it weren't for me and Pep, he'd probably forget his pants every morning. Malchior didn't answer, just lowered his head and dropped his eyes the rest of the way shut. Content to listen while she rambled on about Tony and his many mishaps. Stories that he couldn't miss, were so carefully chosen to make Tony seem harmless, like he needed all the help he could get. And it was true, it was so true that it broke Malchior's heart. But he had a nose for danger. And Tony? Tony reeked of it. But so did they. Someone like Tony being dangerous just meant that he could protect people from them, if it ever became necessary. And as well as danger, he could see the desperate loneliness. And that, they could understand better than anything.

So he stayed, so very much in the open and away from Bruce. Listening to the rambling stories of a hyperactive polecat, with Tony waving his arms in flamboyant gestures while he explained some gadget to Bruce. It already felt like home.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed~ And as always, reviews are appreciated. Greatly. Reviews are like gold. Diamonds if they consist of more than a few words.<p> 


	2. Maeshka and Adrasteia

I don't own the Avengers. Any of them. Marvel does.

* * *

><p>Tony was insane. Clint and Maeshka didn't take long to realize this. The man had the attention span and energy of a squirrel on crack and he was batshit insane. And Maeshka liked it. Like today for example. Amarisa, was bouncing around on the coffee table, the couch and even on Adrasteia's head. Which made Steve jerk in surprise every time. And points for bravery, not even Maeshka would keep going when that lioness snarled. And she did, jerk and snarl every time Amarisa used her head as a springboard. Steve seemed far less annoyed then his daemon, but that was usually the case with them. It had surprised the hell out of Maeshka and Clint when they realized that Steve, polite, quiet Steve had a temperamental lion for a daemon. Who seemed to hold a low level of hatred for the entire world.<p>

Maeshka squawked, looking at Clint for a moment before gliding down from their perch in the rafters. Which apparently Tony had. For reasons. Reasons he wouldn't explain. "So. You always this angry or is it just Risa?" She asked, landing just a few feet away. You know, out of reach of those freakishly long claws. And when Adrasteia raised her enormous blonde head to look at her, Mae wished she'd landed further away. How in the hell, had someone as harmless seeming as Steve, gotten something so goddamn terrifying as Adrasteia? "Uh.. you know what forget I asked. But seriously, what did we ever do to you?" Maeshka contradicted herself, hopping a few inches closer only to stop at the low rumble in Adrasteia's throat.

Steve continued to ignore her, seeming content to let them work it out themselves for now. And Maeshka was fine with that. Really. She didn't need Steve to control Adrasteia for them to talk. "Come on, I know you talk. I've seen you talk. Sure, I've never seen you talk nicely, but I have seen you talk. So come on, talk." She could feel Clint's growing alarm as she hopped just a little bit closer. After all, she'd never seen Adrasteia actually hurt anybody. Well not badly anyways. "Does telling you to go away count?" Adrasteia asked, glaring at her and sharpening her claws on the rug. Not exactly a subtle message. "Sure! But just so you know I'm probably not going to listen. Orders aren't really my thing. And.. as someone who started their military career with breaking them, I'm sure you understand." The last bit was said in mischievous undertone, Maeshka's eyes glinting as Adrasteia slowly raised her head.

So apparently it was possible to catch her off guard. Apparently not many people brought up that particular highlight of their life. "And your point is..?" The lioness inquired slowly, her brown eyes sharp. But curious. "Absolutely nothing. Except perhaps that there is a lot more to you two than the perfect little American idols the world made you out to be." And Adrasteia stretched out, her eyes still sharp as the low rumble returned. Except. No. She wasn't growling. No, she was purring. A deep rumble that sounded almost as threatening as her growl. And for someone who was used to getting swatted at for her little observations, it was terrifying. "Uh.. why are you doing that? Seriously, Addy- can I call you Addy? I wasn't expecting purring. Violence more like. Violence would have been good." Maeshka squawked, backing away and flapping her wings.

Because a friendly response was not something she had taught herself how to handle. Not even Coulson's Amalthea had responded this well. And Amy had been one of the only two people who had ever tolerated her. Then she squawked again as a giant paw reached for her. Claws retracted and merely curving around her back to encourage her closer. So she went. Hopping closer to the gigantic creature that could kill her with a single swipe of claw or teeth. Good god, it wasn't Tony that was batshit insane, his daemon now giving them a wide berth. No, it was her. Definitely her, for getting anywhere near Adrasteia in the first place. Because apparently, there was some of Steve's gentle kindness, hidden beneath layers of bitterness and sarcasm.

"Your smarter than you look Maeshka." She chirped nervously, aware of Steve still resolutely ignoring their interaction, and Clint trying to pay attention to anything but them now that it had taken this unexpected turn. Usually she'd get lunged at, and she'd fly away, shrieking with laughter. Just perfect. Brash in the face of danger. Terrified in the face of.. a purring cat. "Please, call me Mae. And obviously, if we were even half as dumb as we looked we'd be dead." And Adrasteia laughed. Laughed for the first time. It was a deep throated sound, and seemed just as steeped in sarcasm as the rest of her did. It sounded like she used to. Before she'd learned to take pleasure in taunting people. Before her laughter had turned raucous and grating on the ear, it had sounded like that. Bitter, sardonic. Like she was laughing more at the general stupidity of the world than at a actual joke.

And thats when she saw it. Saw that link between Steve's personality, and Adrasteia's. Because Clint had been gentle once. All soft edges and innocence. While she had been just like she was now. Rough edges and defensive sarcasm. To protect him. Eventually Clint had changed, the world throwing more and more hurt at him until it was too much for just her to carry.

Adrasteia protected him, with a sharp tongue and sharper claws that kept the harsh world at bay.

Maeshka chirped softly, hopping closer until her claws brushed Adrasteia's fur. Maybe it was possible. If they could see themselves in people like Steve and Adrasteia, than maybe they could see themselves at home here. It was a strange place, unlike anything they'd seen in their entire life. But maybe, just maybe it could feel like home. After all, they had rafters that they knew for a fact hadn't been on this floor before the remodeling. And suspicions that Tony had put them in with her in mind. So maybe they could stay, give Tony the company he so obviously needed. And figure out the rest of the mystery that was Steve and his daemon.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed~ Please review, it only takes a few seconds if your logged on and less than a minute if you aren't.<p> 


	3. Adrasteia and Vladislav

Here you go~ third chapter up and I'm working on Vlad and Natasha.

And as usual, I don't own Marvel. Marvel however, owns my soul.

* * *

><p>Adrasteia could recount the exact moment, down to the last second, that Steve had begun to feel like the tower could be home. But her? Not so much. She looked around and felt like snarling. These were not her people. It didn't matter if Tony tried so hard to make them a space that wasn't overwhelming with technology, or that they now had a place to draw in peace. Like throwing a cup of water at a forest fire. It didn't change the fact that she missed Howard's raccoon and Peggy's eagle like they were a missing limb. And when she thought about Bucky, it was less like a missing limb and more like her heart had been torn out of chest.<p>

Bucky and sweet Sari. How on earth could anyone expect her to go one without them? Adrasteia didn't know. Which was why she snarled every time Amarisa came bouncing up to her. Maeshka, she could almost tolerate, oddly enough. The eagle was the most annoying thing in the world, with a high pitched shriek and wings that beat so carefully in people's face. Adrasteia knew how to recognize a practiced maneuver before. And Maeshka had practiced being so annoying. She almost respected that. But it wasn't the reason she tolerated her. No, that was because Maeshka saw more than she let on. Saw past Steve's overdone patriotism, and the media's portrayal of them over the years.

It was nice. Refreshing to have someone know that they were more than that. But the curiosity that came with it, was annoying.

Adrasteia rumbled as Maeshka came close again, sending the Imperial Eagle winging away. At least she'd come to respect that she would indeed use her paws to bat her away if she had to. She heard a comment to Steve about controlling his Daemon from Fury, and hatred surged through her. How dare he. How dare he make snide comments about her temper when it was his fault she was here in the first place. Adrasteia began to growl, a deep continuous note as she slow rose from her lounging position. Then she heard something.

"Thats probably a bad idea sweetheart. You can't see his Daemon, but she's hear. A eagle owl. Could do a lot of damage to you before you got to him."

She froze. Steve's hand was now pressing against her back, trying to reassure her that they wouldn't be here long, but her attention was now elsewhere. The voice was male, with a russian accent. And immediately, she knew who it was. Adrasteia returned to her crouch, eyes sweeping around to find him. She'd never spoken to Natasha' daemon before, but this meeting provided the perfect opportunity. She and Steve were seated next to each other, and in just a moment, she found him.

Peeking out from Natasha's ankle, he was beautiful. Red with thorny scales and large black eyes. The sight sent a shudder of fear and awe through her. She'd seen snakes before, of all different kinds. But never one like this. "You must be Vladislav." She kept her voice low, laying on her side so she was almost level with him. "Thats right. Any particular reason you hate Fury? Or is it just his charming personality?"

Her lips curled back from her teeth. "He should have left us in the ice." Her claws dug into the ground, her body so stiff it was almost trembling. She could feel Steve twitch as he heard her. But he'd thought it to, she knew it. If they were still in that ice, they wouldn't be conscious. They wouldn't be suffering like this because they'd been torn away from everything they knew and loved. But Vladislav didn't even react. Not a twitch, not a blink. She couldn't help but appreciate that. Appreciate the fact that he didn't really care. It wasn't easy, talking to people who cared.

"And then what? New York would have burned. You and Steve were essential to that." Adrasteia sighed, the anger draining out of her. "Do you honestly believe that we'd be here if it weren't for that? The world is going to need us again. If it weren't for that, we'd be long gone." Vladislav nodded. "Lions hunt better in a group Adrasteia. You've adopted people before. Don't think of them-" he jerked his head in the general direction of the rest of the room "- as replacements. People can't be replaced. But there is room in your heart for more."

He retreated back up Natasha's leg, and Adrasteia watched. And the moment he was gone she turned, and tucked her head against Steve's side. Her heart rebelled against what he'd said. But it was true. People couldn't be replaced, but maybe this wasn't replacement.

Adrasteia twisted around, laying on her side to watch the room. Amarisa was perched on Tony's shoulder, gripping his hair with one paw to keep herself stable as she made faces at Fury every time he turned his back. Maeshka was on the table, hopping left and right and staring up at the rafters, trying to lure down what she assumed was Fury's daemon. Vladislav was back where he belonged, curled around Natasha's wrist, watching the room carefully. And Malchior was hiding, only the tip of his nose visible from his place around Bruce's neck. Sirion, Thor's odd Daemon, was standing stoic by his side, only a twitching of her ears and nose giving away her interest.

This wasn't her family. Wasn't her Pride. But they were what she had. And maybe, someday. They could be. Adrasteia huffed, and stood with the rest of the room as the meeting was finally closed. She hadn't taken in a single word said by Fury. But Steve would tell her if it was important. But for now, her mind was occupied by possibilities.

* * *

><p>Review please~<p> 


	4. Vladislav And Sirion

Natasha had been laughing for five minutes now. And Vladislav honestly couldn't blame her. It was madness. Vladislav had seen a great deal of things in his life, from poking his head out of Natasha's shirt. A three daemon pile up was not one of them. It had started simply enough. Adrasteia had just been laying there, a few feet away from Steve as she always did. And then Amarisa had happened. The polecat bouncing from one piece of furniture to the next squeaking in excitement as Tony told the rest of the gang another one of his drunk disaster stories. And then Risa had landed right on Adrasteia's head. And the lioness had jumped up, snarling more in surprise than real outrage and caught the musteline in her paw. That was when Maeshka took an interest.

With Risa held on the ground, wiggling and squeaking by the lioness, who now looked more playful than anything, Maeshka was already spreading her wings to wait for the perfect moment to dive. Vladislav poked his head a little further out, his vision rocky from Natasha's barely strifled laughter. And then Amarisa got away. Chittering in delight, the polecat darted away from Adrasteia's paws and jumped onto her back. And Maeshka dived. What her intentions were, Vladislav did not know, but they didn't last long as Adrasteia twisted herself around to get at Risa and caught Maeshka instead.

And it was all downhill from there. Tony, Clint and Steve finally noticing their Daemon's antics, and unable to do anything but laugh. With Maeshka's indignant squawking as she was pinned beneath gigantic paws, Risa chittering as she wove through and around them both, and Adrasteia rumbling in laughter, it was pure chaos. Pure, hilarious chaos. Bruce was the only one not reacting, beyond a quiet smile, and Vladislav could see Malchior, laughing. Vladislav simply wasn't sure what to think. Even with Clint, and the whole of SHIELD struggling to keep him under control, things had never gotten this crazy. It was strange, and made him question the sanity of Natasha and him, sticking around for no apparent reason. They could save New York together without living in the same building. And yet, they stayed. For some unknown reason, that had nothing to do with Clint, or the concealed weapons Tony had left all over her room, they stayed. It wasn't for the comfort. The safety that came with numbers. It wasn't because of Clint, who was already in love with the place.

It really only left one option. The people. The odd tightness in their chests, that came when they watched the carefree wrestling of the Daemons. That felt so much better when he could honestly say that it was thanks to him, that Adrasteia was relaxed enough to play like this. It was a odd feeling. But a good one. In a weird, painful and unfamiliar way. And scary, because this wasn't meant to happen. They hadn't been trained for the purpose of getting attached. Clint and Coulson had been bad enough. But now this? All the Avengers and the insanity that followed them. And beyond that tickle of confused fear in their minds, they actually didn't want to run away.

Vladislav turned his head away from the chaos as he heard the surprisingly soft padding of Sirion's feet. Thor's soft spoken but still excitable Dhole. He was surprised that she hadn't joined in on the chaos, but obeyed the silent request and retreated back into Natasha's shirt. Maneuvering his way through the layers and down in her jeans, finally slithering into her boot and poking his head out the top. And just barely resisting the urge to flinch back inside as he was greeted by a gigantic copper head only inches away. While Vladislav had noticed traits in her more reminescent of Loki than Thor, Sirion did have Thor's lack of respect for personal boundries.

"Madness, huh Vladislav?" She said, her voice lilting and her head turning in the direction of the rough housing Daemons. "Quite, and Stark's fault as per the norm." Vladislav stated mildly, carefully keeping the curiousity out of his voice. "Loki and I used to play like that." And there it was. "She was a Caracal.. I wonder where she is now. Loki wouldn't tell us." Her voice was mournful, and Vladislav shifted, unsure how to respond to grief. Then it came to him, clear as day. Why Thor to this day didn't feel at home. Because something was missing. And while they may not be able to fix it, they could at least give him closure. "We'll find her Sirion. It won't be easy, but we will." Vladislav pulled back into the boot, and wound his way up to Natasha's wrist, not waiting for Sirion's reply.

Natasha gave him a strange look when he settled back to her wrist, not entirely pleased by the promise he had just made. It was strange, helping people. He'd never done that before. Never built rather than destroyed. It was nice. Scary, but nice. And he could get used to it.


End file.
